Tarde
by Panshaaa
Summary: No te vallas ―Pedía ella sin saber que al final el destino es traicionero.―


Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño.

Pareja: SpainxFem!SouthItaly/ AU.

Si esperan a la típica Lovina no están en el lugar correcto. Amantes del Spamano, preparen pañuelitos y chocolates. Se que hace mil años que no subo nada y aun debo C.E, pero ya pronto lo haré. Muerte de personaje.

* * *

_**Tarde**_

―Antonio _per favore_ no te vallas―se aferro a su brazos

Corrió la cara, no soporta ver que su amada llora por su culpa―lo siento Lovina, pero debo irme.

Se soltó y dejo un fugaz beso en sus labios, debía irse y no había vuelta atrás, ese es el precio de ser el capitán. Lovina se abrazo a si misma mientras silenciosas lagrimas cubrían su rostro, odiaba que su querido novio tuviera que dejarla porque lo llamaban para navegar hacia el nuevo mundo.

Nos encontramos en España, donde el reconocido capitán Carriedo debía partir por órdenes de sus superiores hacia el nuevo mundo. A sus 23 años ya era un reconocido capitán tanto por valentía como por su astucia y fuerza. Amaba a su querida España, pero le gustaría que no lo solicitaran tanto para disfrutar más con su amada novia. Su adorada Lovina, la única italiana que logro capturarlo en cuerpo y alma. La tuvo que luchar dos años para lograr la aceptación de su abuelo, que cuando ella cumplió los 21 años dio su consentimiento. Vivian juntos y muy felices, aunque la italiana también tenia su carácter la amaba tal cual era ya que fue eso lo que lo hizo quedar flechado. Volviendo ahora, debía partir.

―¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejarme _imbecile_?―mas que un reclamo parecía una suplica.

Lovina era una chica de carácter fuerte, muchos quisieron pretenderla mas solo el idiota de bella sonrisa y profundo y hermosos ojos verdes logro conquistarla. No lo pensó ni un segundo para marcharse de su amada Italia para vivir junto al hombre que amaba, porque aunque le abochornaba un poco decírselo lo amaba con locura. Odia a los malditos superiores de Antonio ¿Por qué no pueden buscar otro capitán? Para que mentirse, ningún otro capitán tiene todas las cualidades de su tonto novio. No le gusta quedarse sola en esa inmensa casa aunque cuando esta con el español la casa se les vuelve pequeña, sabe que los viaje son largos y pueden durar hasta un año, un año sin las caricias y besos del _stupido_, es como un martirio porque aunque lo niegue mil veces sabe que se volvió dependiente de los cariños de Antonio.

―pues me importa un cuerno, iré te guste o no―decidida tomo su capa y se dirigió al puerto.

Ya oscurecía, camino entre toda la multitud que se amontonaba, hasta que diviso el enorme barco.

―¿Cómo _merda_ Antonio navega esa cosa?―susurro para ella.

Empujo a cuanta gente se le interpuso sin siquiera voltearse a disculparse, hasta que noto como un grupo de mujeres subían al barco, supuso que eran las enfermeras y cocineras. Se mezclo entre el grupo sin que lo notaran, hasta que alguien repentinamente le tomo la muñeca.

―¿eres una infiltrada acaso que te metes tan silenciosamente?―interrogo una chica rubia con una cinta en el cabello, se ve amigable pero su ceño fruncido te decía todo lo contrario.

―eehh… yo necesito subir―hablo nerviosa

―¿para que? Si no me dices, gritare que eres una infiltrada―la acorralo

―_maledizione_ te diré―conto resumidamente el motivo por el cual debía subir mientras se sonrojaba―¿ahora me dejaras tranquila?

―aaww~ que linda historia, tiene suerte el capitán de tener una mujer que lo ame tanto como tú―menciono picara

―¿podrías dejar de molestarme…―quedo en silencio ¿le había contado su vida a una desconocida?

―Emma, de Bélgica―expreso mientras extendía su mano

―Lovina, de Italia―la estrecho, por alguna razón la chica le inspiraba confianza.

―¿sabes que el viaje será peligroso?―mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

―lose, pero tampoco soy tan débil como parezco, me manejo con la espada y mi puntería con las pistolas es excelente―sonrió con superioridad.

―¿así? Yo soy una excelente espadachín. Pero vengo principalmente para curar a los heridos―señalo

―supongo que yo también―rieron suave.

Subieron sin ningún problema y se dirigieron rápidamente a las habitaciones que les asignaron. A Lovina los nervios le comían el estomago ¿y si Antonio se enoja y la deja? ¿Y si deja de amarla? ¿Y…y?

―deja de tortúrate―la voz de Emma la saco de su interrogatorio mental―sube a verlo cuando hayamos zarpado.

La italiana solo asintió más nerviosa de los que se encontraba. Cuando sintieron un suave remesón supieron que habían dejado el puerto. Los nervios de la italiana aumentaron y dejo pasar los minutos hasta que calculo que se encontraban bastante lejos del costa. Una mano en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse.

―Lovina cálmate―sonrió la belga―si quieres te acompaño.

―_Grazie_―fue lo único que pudo articular

Emma tomo delicadamente la mano de la italiana y se encaminaron a cubierta, ahora si era un manojo de nervios con piernas. ¿Cómo _merda_ reaccionara Antonio? En fin, se detuvo un momento logrando frenar a la rubia y respiro profundamente, cuando por fin pudo calmarse se soltó del agarre.

―yo sigo sola desde acá Emma, _grazie _pero no quiero involucrarte.―sonrió

La chica solo asintió y espero a ver como la italiana golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del capitán. Ahora si que no había marcha atrás.

―Pase~~―rio, era la voz cantarina de su tonto novio.

Despacio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Antonio que estaba concentradísimo en los mapas e informaciones que le habían dado los "bastardos" superiores. Cerro la puerta tras de si y respiro profundamente.

―_Ciao Antonino_―intento hablar normal

Antonio quedo estático, no movió ni un solo musculo, le asustaba encontrar a la causante de aquella voz enfrente de él, conocía esa voz la reconocería donde sea pero ¿Por qué la estaba escuchando ahora? Poco a poco levanto el rostro asustado queriendo pensar que no es "ella"

―¿Lovi?―tenia en todo el rostro la palabra sorpresa―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Y-yo…

Frunció el ceño―¿Lovina que mierda haces aquí?

―¿me vas a dejar hablar?―ataco con otra pregunta cabreándose de apoco.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa―habla rápido antes que me enoje.

―no me quería alejar de ti―menciono ceñuda y terriblemente roja

―Lovina esa no es escusa―hablaba enojado―sabes que siempre vuelvo ¿Por qué mierda te expones así?

―¿Por qué tu siempre decides por mi?―listo ya se avía cabreado―¡NO TENGO TRES PUTOS AÑOS COMO PARA QUE DECIDAS POR MI, TENGO 21 AÑOS SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO Y LO QUE NO Y PUEDO DECIDIR POR MI MISMA! ¡Y HE DECIDIDO QUE QUERIA VENIR CONTIGO!

―¡NO QUIERO PONERTE EN PELIGRO MALDICION! ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA SIEMPRE TE EXPONES AL PELIGRO!―su semblante de apoco cambio a uno de tristeza―¿no te has puesto a pensar que moriría si te llegase a pasar algo?

Lovina solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al hispano para tomar delicadamente su rostro―y no te has puesto a pensar en que yo moriría sin tus besos y caricias―lo beso delicadamente calmando un poco la furia de Antonio.

―¿te has puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que será?―quería convencerla de que cometió el error de su vida.

―¿te has puesto a pensar que no soy tan débil como parezco?―sonrió con aire de superioridad

―Lovi~~ se muy bien que no sabes ni siquiera usar la espada―rio pensando que tenia la razón.

―¿así?―pregunto alzando una ceja.

En un rápido movimiento pateo el pecho de Antonio logrando sentarlo bruscamente al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la espada. En un parpadeo quedo en la espalda de este, acorralándole el cuello con el arma. Quedo boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

―_amore mio_ te recomiendo no subestimarme―susurro sensualmente en el oído del ibérico quitando la espada.

Cuando logro salir del shock sonrió juguetón, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

―¿practicabas a escondidas?―se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la italiana sin quitar su sonrisa.

―bueno si~~ también practique un tiempo en las noches―dudo unos momentos―pero tener un abuelo ex-pirata ayuda bastante―rió―pero tranquilízate, que solo me "uní"―hizo comillas―para curar a los heridos y solo usare mi habilidad con la espada para defenderme.

Suspiro resignado―prométeme que no te meterás en problemas Lovi~―se abrazo con fuerza, pero no eran esos abrazos empalagosos era mas bien uno que quiso trasmitir seguridad.

―prometo no meterme en problemas ahora tranquilízate―se levanto y beso su frente―bien capitán, debo irme.

―¿Qué? Estás loca si piensas que te dejare estar en otra habitación que no sea la mía―la jalo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo―ya que te tengo acá podríamos aprovechar ¿no crees Lovi~~?―murmuro en su oído con un tono bastante sexy.

―lo siento señor―se soltó del agarre―pero mi compañera me espera para dormir.

―Lovi~~―lloriqueo―quiero pasar la noche contigo~~

―maldición Antonio, compórtate como el capitán que eres

―No~ quiero pasar la noche contigo… y como soy el capitán me tienes que obedecer―recibió un levantamiento de ceja―al momento de subir has aceptado acatar todas mis ordenes―la miro triunfal.

Lo miro molesta, si había algo que realmente odiara era que la mandaran y que Antonio ganara contra ella―bien, dormiré aquí―al español de brillaron los ojos―y tu dormirás en ese sillón―apunto el mueble matando todas las ilusiones del mayor.

―Pe-pero―hizo un puchero―voy a pasar frio y quiero dormir abrazadito a ti mi Lovi~.

Trato de calmarse y borrar su sonrojo―Antonio, iré a decirle a mi compañera que no dormiré con ella―casi corrió para salir del cuarto.

El hispano esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se sacaba toda la ropa y cuando hablo de toda es ¡Toda! Y se tapo hasta el cuello para no levantar sospechas de su querida "mafiosita" además que ella tenia la maña de a veces dormir también desnuda, así que concluyendo, esta noche probablemente sea muy calurosa. La italiana camina sintiendo sus cabellos mecerse con la brisa marina, cuando entro a las habitaciones de damas diviso entre muchas mujeres a la chica.

―Emma―la nombrada se giro

―Lovina~~―la tacleo en un apretado abrazo sorprendiéndola un poco―¿estas bien? ¿Se enojo mucho? ¿Te sigue aman- ―un dedo se poso en sus labios en señal que guardara silencio.

―calma―la miro fijo obteniendo un asentimiento―todo salió bien. Te venia a avisar que no compartiré la habitación contigo porque al tonto de Antonio se le metió la idea de que quiere que me cambie a su despacho―hablo sonrosada―y también vine para agradecerte el apoyo―sonrió dulcemente―_grazie Emma_.

La belga abrazo fuertemente a Lovina, mientras esta correspondía. Hubiera sido agradable compartir con ella, pero prefiere quedarse con su amado y _stupido_ capitán.

―bien Lovi, ve a hacer "cositas ricas" con tu noviecito~―tanto su sonrisa como su mirada tenia plasmada la picardía de sus palabras.

―¡E-emma‼―grito avergonzada

―tranquila que no diré nada―y le guiño.

―igualmente no podrás decir nada, porque no haremos nada―enfatizo

―si~ claro~―rodo los ojos

―en fin―inhalo profundamente―cuídate mucho y no dudes en buscarme si algo o alguien te incomoda _¿capisce?_―la rubia afirmó―bueno _Ciao Emma~_

Camino tranquilamente notando la cubierta casi desierta, observo un poco el mar que de alguna forma lograba calmarla. Dejo que sus cabellos se desordenaran un poco por esa fría corriente y volvió a la habitación del capitán. SU capitán. Cuando noto que el español estaba acostado en la cama en la cual ella dormiría, resoplo resignada no servía de nada reclamarle al final el idiota termina haciendo lo que él quiere. Cuando iba a acostarse noto algo.

―bastardo…¿tienes un pijama que me prestes o al menos una camisa?―consulto

―busca una camisa en mi armario y acuéstate rápido Lovi~―menciono haciendo un puchero

Lovina afilo la mirada―algo traes entre manos ¿Qué es?

Antonio opto por hacerse el desentendido―¿Qué dices Lovi~?

―te vigilo bastardo―lo apunto.

Lovina capta enseguida cuando algo trama el mayor, es como si olfateara el ambiente. Rebusco entre la ropa del hispano encontrando una de las tantas camisas blancas. La tomo entre sus manos y miro al español.

―voltéate―ordeno ceñuda y claro sonrojada.

―Lovi~~ ya se me de memoria todo tu lindo y sexy cuerpecito~~―canturreo―así que con confianza~

―bastardo―intento por todos los medios no alterarse―voltéate _per favore_―mas que una mirada molesta, era una mirada de reproche.

―Buu~~―sin mas solo se cubrió el rostro con una almohada

Definitivamente acabo enamorándose de un idiota, rio para sus adentros. Cuando noto que Antonio no espiaba se empezó a quitar la ropa que no era mucho que digamos, consistía en un simple vestido hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas de mangas cortas, color amarillo pálido y unas botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas. Cuando se quito el vestido el español sonreía victorioso debajo del cojín, Lovi es tan~~ mona, luego siguió el sujetador dejando una ganas inmensas en levantarse y besarla desenfrenadamente, se puso la **gran** camisa que nadaba en ella y le llegaba hasta por los muslos, se bajo las pantaletas y Antonio creía que ya no podría contenerse.

―Lovi~ ¿me puedo quitar ya esta cosa que me estoy ahogando?―chillo haciendo creer a la italiana que de verdad no la avía espiado.

―si, ya me puse la camisa.

Levanto un poco las sabanas y se acostó, hasta que su novio la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, era normal esa reacción en él, enredo sus piernas en las de él hasta que lo noto.

―B-bastardo dime _per favore_ que tienes pantalones y que yo estoy loca―los colores se le subieron al rostro.

―¿la verdad o te miento?―inquirió en un tono burlón.

―¡ANTONIO!―chillo

―vamos Lovi~ no grites, si yo se que tu también quieres―se acercaba lentamente casi comiéndosela con la mirada.

Solo rodó los ojos mientras un largo suspiro se escapa de sus labios, sabia que si se "negaba" solo se ganaría un dolor de cabeza. El mayor rápidamente atrapo sus labios besándola suavemente como a ella le gustaba mientras una mano traviesa se colaba por su camisa, recorría la silueta de su amada mientras el beso se intensificaba. De un rápido jalón le quito esa molesta camisa y se poso encima de la italiana. Se instalo en su delicado cuello dando leves mordidas ahogando los gemidos que querían salir, eso excitaba mas al español. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Lovina posándose en sus bien dotados pechos, dando leves apretones que solo lograban que arqueara la espalda. En un rápido movimiento la menor logro posarse arriba de él dando ahora pequeñas mordidas en su firme cuello, recorriendo el buen pecho y dorso de su novio, su boca paso de su cuello hasta su lóbulo, punto sensible del hispano logrando arrancar graves gemidos. Antonio de nuevo invirtió los papeles quedando encima, se miraron un buen rato, Lovina tomo suavemente el rostro del ibérico y dejo un casto beso en sus labios, fue él quien se encargo de intensificarlo y su mano se dirigía hacia su cabello, la chica ya sabia lo que seguía ahora y como predijo Antonio se llevo su "sensible" hebra de cabello a la boca dando deliciosos chupetones que solo obtenían fuertes gemidos de parte de ella.

―A-antonio n-nos pue-den o-oír―gimoteaba la italiana

―entonces no grites tan fuerte―dijo burlón

Frunció el ceño―e-es fac-il para… para t-ti d-decir- aah~~

Apiadándose de la pobre italiana dejo de lado el rulito y se posicionó entre las piernas de ella. Entro lentamente obteniendo un suave gemido, comenzó con un suave vaivén que con el pasar de los minutos tomaron velocidad. Lovina aferro sus piernas a las caderas españolas para profundizar más las envestidas.

―A-Antonio aah~ y-ya n-no agu-anto

―L-Lovi~… y-yo tam-poco ya ahh~ ven-go

Y como dijo el español, aumento aun mas las furiosas embestidas, que en unos momentos después habían consumado el acto gritando con un tono de voz placentero que trasmitía todo el placer recibido. Antonio salió lentamente del interior de su italiana y se recostó a su lado. Atrajo el delicado cuerpo de su ángel y la abrazo fuertemente pero sin hacer daño. Iba a pronunciar las palabras sagradas que su corazón guardaba para su amada pero esta se le adelanto.

Le tomo el rostro y lo miro con dulzura―_Ti amo Antonino_―le dejo un suave beso el los labios―_Ti ringrazio perché mi ami._

―Mi Lovi~ yo también te amo~―le beso la frente―pero no entendí lo ultimo que dijiste―rio algo burlón

También se unió a la risa―idiota~―le da un suave golpecito a la nariz―te dije que Gracias por amarme―le sonrió con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

¿Cómo no amarla a ella? Piensa el español, es perfecta para él. Se encarga de hacerlo feliz con su sola presencia, que logra apaciguar su ira y que es la encargada de bajarlo de las nubes. Simplemente la ama.

―Gracias a ti mi amor~―solo se miraron y se besaron.

Los largos meses fueron pasaron, el viaje fue bastante agotador y cuando el barco toco tierra firme, nueva y desconocida los hombres de Antonio incluido él fueron a explorar esas tierras vírgenes que aguardaban a que las conquistaran. Estuvieron 2 semanas adentrados en esas zonas inexploradas y aun ni rastros de ellos. La italiana tenía los nervios a flor de piel, lo bueno es que Emma se encargaba de calmarlos un poco. Lovina ya no tenia uñas y sus ojeras crecían con cada día que pasaba. Solo quería que su amado capitán regresara y la envolviera en un reconfortante abrazo.

―Lovi~ ven a dormir, no creo que Antonio vuelva hoy día―la voz de la belga la hizo despertar

La castaña se encontraba en la cubierta, sentada en el borde del inmenso barco. Desde las dos semanas que se encontraban varados en estas tierras, todos los días esperaba a que el español retornara.

―_non grazie_ Emma, me quedare un rato mas a esperar―le dedico una triste sonrisa, la rubia solo asintió y se retiro.

Esto era terrible, estar cerca del amor de tu vida pero al mismo tiempo tenerlo lejísimo, sin saber de él, si tendrá hambre. Solo quiere que vuelva. Pasan las horas y no hay rastro, lo mejor será ir a acostarse que no hace mucho que digamos y no quiere pescar un resfriado.

Camina sin ganas a las habitaciones de las damas y se acuesta al lado de la belga. Ella rápidamente la abraza por los hombros acurrucándola en su pecho, sabe lo que vendrá ahora. Lovina se aferra a la cintura de la chica y lloro, lloro como todas las noches desde que su capitán se fue. Al menos aquí tiene el apoyo de la chica a la que considera su amiga y con la que puede llorar abiertamente.

―Calma Lovina~ él volverá―la calmaba mientras acaricia los largos cabellos de la italiana.

La mimaba hasta que se quedara dormida. No le gustaba ver tan triste a la castaña, la consideraba una amiga y le dolía verla tan destrozada. Y con esos pensamientos la rubia también sucumbió al sueño.

Los sonidos de las olas chocando con el barco retumbaron en sus oídos despertándola de apoco. Abrió sus ojos verdes y se lo tallo. Sonrió triste.

―Te dejare dormir un poco mas~―y beso su frente

Salió a cubierta y noto como algunas mujeres ya la estaban limpiando y otras ordenaban unas cajas. No es como si hubiera mucho que hacer, se dirigía a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar cuando lo noto. La abundante vegetación que se extendía frente a ellas se empezó a mover, alertaron y tomaron rápidamente espadas y escopetas. Sentían como esa cosa desconocida se acercaba y todas estaban alertas ante cualquier amenaza. Lo oían cada vez más cerca hasta que notaron a un hombre todo harapiento salir de la flora, seguido de otro y otro hasta salir prácticamente toda la tripulación. Los ojos de Emma brillaron cuando vio al capitán al centro con su tan característica sonrisa, esto definitivamente alegraría a su amiga. Cuando los hombres subieron al barco la belga se lanzo a los brazos del capitán dejando a este un poco sorprendido.

―Eehh~ Hola~…―la aparto un poco para verla―disculpa pero tengo no-

―Lovina se va a alegrar de verlo~―Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se amplio mas―¿Mi Lovi me hecho de menos~?―sus ojos se iluminaron.

―Si capitán, como no tiene idea~―se sentía alegre por fin su amiga dejaría de estar triste.

Tosió un poco―¿Dónde esta Lovina~?―debía imponer la presencia de capitán.

―En la habitación de las damas

―Bien, no quiero que nadie vaya a molestar hasta que yo salga ¿entendido?―miro a todos con una mirada autoritaria a la que respondieron con un "Si Capitán"

Toco el hombro de Emma y le sonrió―gracias por cuidar de mi Lovi en mi ausencia

―no hay de que―devolvió la sonrisa―para eso están las amigas~

Se alejo y él respiro hondo. Se adentro a los dormitorios y hay la diviso. Cerró con seguro la puerta y se acerco lentamente sentándose en la cama. Noto como los cabellos de Lovina cubrían su rostro, los aparto notando los rastros de lágrimas que marcaban sus mejillas y se sintió un poco culpable. Se acerco a su rostro y le beso la mejilla logrando despertarla un poco.

―Antonio vuelve~―hablo algo adormilada, sujetándose a la almohada y soltando una lagrima.

Se enterneció y le susurro al oído―mi tomatita querida~ abre los ojos―le roso la oreja con su nariz―volví.

Y como si fuera una orden abrió los ojos de par en par―¿A-Antonio?

Se reincorporo rápidamente sentándose en la cama y viendo a esas esmeraldas, esmeraldas que añoro ver. Sus ojos dejabas escapar las lagrimas y una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

―Hola Lovi~―sonrió

―_¡Mio Bastardo!_―grito lanzándose en un apretado abrazo―¡estas vivo!¡Estas aquí!

Le besaba todo el rostro, le beso los labios que tantas noches espero. Antonio solo reía por la reacción de su amada novia. Pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de la italiana y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Podría estar cansado de caminar tanto y exhausto explorando esas tierras, pero nunca se cansara de los labios de su Lovina. La hecho tanto de menos.

―Yo también… te eche… mucho de menos… amor~―Le hablaba entre besos―ahora nos vamos a casa.

―no te vuelvas a separar de mi maldito idiota de _merda~_―lo abrazo por el cuello mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de este.

Soltó una risueña risita mientras correspondía el abrazo―Claro mi amor~ nunca mas me separare de ti~―le beso la mejilla―Es una promesa~

Se separo y limpio sus lagrimas―me lo prometiste bastardo―se sonroja un poco―mas te vale cumplirlo―le acaricia la mejilla―porque o si no te golpeare―lo amenaza entre divertida y seria―**yo igual prometo nunca sepárame de ti**

―A sus ordenes mi tomatita de mi corazón~―dice feliz de escuchar lo ultimo.

―_Bene~_―se sonrojo un poco y le robo un pequeño beso al hispano―ahora ordena que nos vamos de este lugar―se levanto con todas las intenciones de salir mas una mano lo evito

―¿Me das otro besito?―su expresión era una combinación de dulzura y picardía

Lo miro sonrosada y le sonrió―_¿Perchè non?_―se acerco un poco y lo beso dulcemente.

Fue el español quien se encargo de subirlo un poco de tono, sus manos traviesas recorrían el curvilíneo cuerpo de la italiana. Iba a deshacerse de ese molesto pijama hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los frenaron. Destruyeron todo el ambiente dejando a un frustrado capitán y a una sonrosada castaña. El hispano en ese momento se encontraba tan molesto que seguramente iba a matar al que haya osado interrumpirlo en su momento de intimidad con su italiana.

―disculpe capitán pero las damas queremos entrar―Sonó la voz de la belga

La italiana estaba con la respiración agitada y los pómulos carmesí, no quería que las chicas pensaran mal así que atrajo al español de una manga y le dijo―Yo aun no despierto y solo me veías dormir _¿capisce?_

El hispano no sabía a que rayos se refería su chica hasta que la vio meterse de nuevo a las sabanas mientras cubría su rostro con su cabello entendiendo por fin. Rio un poco y abrió la puerta haciendo a las damas un gesto de silencio a lo que las demás entraron calladas saliendo todo de acuerdo al improvisado plan de su mafiosita. Al entrar la rubia esta lo miro y negó divertida con la cabeza, al parecer los había descubierto pero les siguió el juego. En cubierta dio ordenes a sus hombres de partir de estas tierras que ya eran otros mas a la lista de territorios conquistados por el Reino de España.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue relativamente tranquilo ya que al parecer la marea estaba a su favor, para la castaña no nada mejor que contemplar ese majestuoso manto azul que se extendía hasta el horizonte, ni hablar de las puestas de sol que eran tan preciosos que la tripulación se daba el tiempo de admirar con fascinación tan bello paisaje. El transcurrir de los meses nuestra italiana empezó a sentir fuertes mareos y decaídas dejando a un preocupado español. Ese mismo día la nave de Antonio se cruzo con otra nave con una gran y flameante bandera de Inglaterra en lo alto, mando a su gente que tomaran posiciones de ataque y nunca bajen la guardia, de estos piratas se espera cualquier cosa. Al quedar las naves juntas ambos capitanes se dieron la cara reconociéndose enseguida.

―Tanto tiempo Antonio―dijo un tipo de casi la misma edad que el iberio de unos poderosos ojos verdes y un rubio cabello que se ocultaba bajo un gran sombrero de capitán―¿Me extrañaste?―dijo con voz venenosa y burlona.

―Así es Arthur―su ceño fruncido daba a conocer que no era un viejo amigo ni nada, sino todo lo contrario―Para nada~ estaba mas feliz sin ver tus horribles cejas―ataco de igual forma

―Me gusta tu nave―sin tomar en cuenta lo ultimo―seria un gran regalo para mi reina~―menciono inspeccionando el barco

―Atrévete a intentarlo y será un verdadero placer el poder cortarte el cuello~―expresó con una maliciosa sonrisa tomando su espada acto imitado por el ingles.

En ese mismo momento la italiana salía de la enfermería viendo a todos con espada en mano y actitud de pelea―¿Qué _merda_ pasa?―pregunto a uno de los hombres cerca de ella

―prepárese―dijo sin quitar la vista de los capitanes―estamos en medio de una pelea―afirmando mas ambas espadas que tenia en sus manos

Lovina abrió los ojos al máximo viendo como su novio estaba desenvainado su espada, sin pensarlo dos veces pidió una pistola y espada que otorgaron enseguida. Diviso a Emma entre toda la multitud que estaba en la cubierta dirigiéndose donde ella―¿Quién es él?―interrogo sobresaltando un poco a la chica

―Es el capitán Arthur Kirkland, uno de los mas conocidos piratas―hablo con nerviosismo―reconocido por sus crueles y despiadadas torturas

A la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, así que era de cuidado ese tal Arthur. Giro el rostro viendo que su amado y el británico ya habían comenzado a pelear mientras la tripulación enemiga se colaba al su barco.

Una reñida pelea se situaba en la nave, Lovina ataco a todo aquel que no reconoció como los suyos dando muerte a muchos al igual que todos, se daba camino para ir a la pleito de ambos comandantes. Vio muchos cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres que la acompañaron en este viaje al igual que del otro navío. Sentía como sus ojos se aguaban, ya que había logrado conocer a muchos de hay con familias e hijos que esperaban en casa, las bajan estaban siendo muchas. Cuando finalmente pudo llegar donde las cabecillas de los barcos vio a su querido capitán herido. Su cuerpo se quedo estático, sin que ninguno de sus músculos reaccionara. Aun herido y en mal estado Antonio seguía dando la pelea defendiendo lo suyo, cuando vio como el ingles en un rápido movimiento corto el pecho del español reacciono. El hispano callo de rodillas mirando con un profundo odio y rencor a su enemigo y este con una venenosa y soberbia sonrisa en los labios iba a dar el golpe final hasta que la italiana se metió a la pelea pateando lejos al rubio dejándolo fuera del alcance de su novio.

―Tócale un cabello y te degolló―ataco apuntándolo con su espada protegiendo al capitán.

―¡Lovina vete de aquí y ocúltate‼―ordeno asustado Antonio

La chica solo se volteo dándole una sincera y alegre sonrisa―No lo hare~―dicho esto miro nuevamente a hombre frente a ella.

―Así que una _lady~_ es la que tiene que pelear tus batallas―se burlo con maldad―Has caído bajo Carriedo

―Pues esta _signorina_ es la que cortara tu cabeza―dijo con el mismo tono de voz

Frunciendo sus grandes cejas ataco sin compasión alguna, atacándose y defendiéndose es como se presentaba la pelea se hacían profundas y dolorosas heridas mientras el español trataba de parar su sangre ejerciendo presión y gritando para que su amada dejara SU pelea. La pelea se extendió mucho mientras las bajas seguían y seguían. De un momento a otro el capitán pateo la mano de la italiana haciendo que perdiera su espada, corrió a atacarla mientras rápidamente esta tomaba su pistola escuchándose un fuerte disparo seguido de un silencio. Lovina le daba la espalda a su capitán ambos contrincantes estaban cuerpo a cuerpo. La incertidumbre mataba los nervios del español hasta que el cuerpo de Arthur cae de lado dándole una sensación de paz a Antonio―Esta bien~―fueron las palabras que salían de la boca del ibérico pero fue cortada súbitamente al ver como su adorada caía de rodillas viendo la espada incrustada en el pecho de ella.

―¡LOVINA‼―grito arrastrándose al herido cuerpo de la italiana―mi amor, mi amor mírame por favor―mientras atraía el cuerpo de su herida y valiente novia―¡por favor, por favor no dejes de mirarme‼―pedía llorando a mares manchándose de la sangre de esta.

A lo lejos y viendo a su capitán caído se escucho un fuerte grito―¡RETIRADA‼―a lo que los hombres de la nave enemiga abandonaban la nave y escapando mientras dos enemigos subían y cargaban el cuerpo de su difunto capitán. Antonio no los miro dejando que se lo llevara de una vez por todas.

―_amore mio~_―hablo débilmente la muchacha en sus brazos mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amor dejando sus dedos marcados con su sangre―_ti amo~_, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y…~―tosiendo sangre―y me alegra morir sabiendo que te salve―con una bella sonrisa

―Por favor deja de de decir eso―mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar de sus ojos―prometiste quedarte a mi lado, no puedes hacerme esto ¡TE AMO, NO ME DEJES!―grito aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la moribunda y ensangrentada chica―no me dejes―susurro en su oído llorando a mares

Sonrió delicadamente tomando la mano del español y llevándosela al pecho―_ti…amo~_―dijo bajito―nunca…lo olvides―dicho esto la débil presión que sentía de la mano de ella se debilito cayendo

―Lovina, Lovina―decía su nombre mientras la sacudía en un intento de despertarla―¡NO‼ ¡NO PORFAVOR‼¡DESPIERTA‼―mientras sus ojos se dilatan de la tristeza―¡DESPIERTA‼¡NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES TE LO SUPLICO‼¡QUEDATE CONMIGO, TE AMO‼―abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas―aun…nos queda mucho por vivir mi amor~…aun falta que tengamos nuestra familia―mientras la miraba y corría los cabellos de su rostro―aun…falta que nos casemos…nos falta tanto por hacer cariño~―le hablaba con una suave y triste sonrisa―Por favor…no me dejes sin tus besos―algunas lagrimas caen en el pálido rostro de la chica―sin tus caricias~

En ese lapso en el cual los enemigos abandonaron la nave la belga empezó a buscar a su amiga, mas solo noto que la poca tripulación que quedaba se sacaba los gorros y sombreros dando el pésame―¿Q-Que sucede?―consulto a unas de las mujeres que estaba con la vista gacha

―nuestro capitán sufre―dijo sin mas la dama

Emma pensando lo peor bota sus espadas en donde caigan afirmándose el vestido corriendo divisando al español sentado en el suelo con un bulto en sus brazos―N-no~―sus ojos se humedecen cubriendo su boca. En silencio y con una enorme tristeza se dirige donde el capitán inclinándose mientras toma una de las manos de la italiana y la afirma delicadamente―¿Por qué Dios?―acariciando la mano de la chica mientras las lagrimas recorren su rostro―Lo siento capitán~

Antonio por su parte estaba absorto del ruido y de todo a su alrededor, su vista no salía del margen del rostro de la víctima, sus dedos pasaban delicadamente por los labios y pestaña de su novia. No podía creerlo―¿Por qué ella Dios? No podías llevarte mi vida…te llevaste lo que mas amo ¿Acaso he obrado mal?―habla con profundo desconsuelo

―A-antonio―a medida que le toma el antebrazo este reacciona―y-ya…ya no podemos hacer nada―cerrando los ojos queriendo evitar que las lágrimas sigan cayendo―Es **tarde**

La tripulación se mantuvo en un lúgubre silencio, nadie podía celebrar nada. Talvez habían ganado la batalla, pero aparte de la dolorosa perdida del capitán también se perdieron muchas vidas valiosas en la pelea. Hombres y mujeres con hijos aguardando la llegada de su ser amado que nunca llegara. Ese mismo día Antonio no soltó en ningún momento a su querida novia, ordeno que los cuerpos del enemigo los tiraran al mar deseando lo peor. Los cuerpos de su tripulación en cambio, mando a que se les lavara y pusieran sus mejores ropas. Él mismo se encargo de lavar y vestir el cuerpo de su difunta italiana. Cuando el otro día llego junto con el punzante amanecer en un bote más o menos grande se puso una gran cantidad de cuerpos rociándolos con petróleo.

―Gracias por servir al Reino de España~―hablo con voz quebrada pero firme el ibérico―Se les extrañara, que Dios ilumine su camino.

Dicho esto pateo suavemente el bote mientras oraban por los fallecidos y un tipo lanzaba una antorcha dejando que el mar decida el camino de los marchitos. En total se ocuparon 4 botes para todos repitiendo en mismo procedimiento. Cuando vio el ocaso en el horizonte y sintiendo la suave presión de la mano de la rubia supo que había llegado el momento, en un bote pequeño pusieron el cuerpo de Lovina. Es como hubiera querido ella, que la despidieran con el ocaso más bello.

―Gracias por amarme~―todos sabían que no era la despedida correspondiente, pero también sabían cuanto amaba su capitán a la chica así que solo escucharon en silencio―gracias por mantenerte a mi lado, nunca te olvidare y…―mientras una lastimera lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de él―recuerda que te amo~

Los hombres no se atrevieron a mojar completamente el cuerpo de la castaña por lo que solo echaron petróleo alrededor de ella y dejaron dos botellones de petróleo a los costados para que la incineración fuera más rápida. Antonio respiro profundo y beso por ultima vez a su amada, con el corazón roto pateo suavemente el bote y cuando tomo distancia fue Emma la encargada de lanzar una antorcha, a medida que se quemaba se alejaba, Antonio solo tuvo que dar la apariencia de el capitán que es, aunque por dentro este devastado.

Desde ese día el camino a casa se hizo larguísimo y tortuoso, Antonio el simpático y carismático capitán que salió del puerto de España ahora era un tipo silencioso y en las nubes. No entablaba nada más que un saludo y una despedida, se alejo de todos. Hasta de la belga, que por mas que intentaba sacarlo de ese profundo y oscuro hoyo no había caso. Cuando por fin tocaron tierras civilizadas el español no hizo más que dar el informe de las bajas y que ahora España poseía más tierras. Se quedo de pie alrededor de 1 hora observando la casa de ambos y cuando sus pies empezaron a doler decidió por fin adentrarse a la gran casona que estaba silenciosa y sombría. Era increíble como cada cosa le recordaba a su Lovi, se dirigió a la cocina y al notar la canasta de tomates no pudo evitar que las lagrimas lo traicionaran llorando desconsoladamente. Al llegar la noche la cama que antes albergaba noches de pasión y amor ahora solo le daba una sensación de vacio. Los meses pasaron y un día cualquiera sintió el golpeteo de la puerta.

Sin ganas de nada abrió encontrándose con la chica de la cinta―Hola~―dijo fingiendo una débil sonrisa

―Soy Emma y no se si me recuerda―dijo algo intimidada. Aunque supo enseguida que el joven aun seguía sufriendo lo pudo notar mas delgado y con una cara de insomnio.

―Si te recuerdo―menciono adentrándose a la casa―entra y cierra por favor~

Obedeciendo entro y cerro sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a su ex-capitán―Talvez se pregunta el porque estoy aquí―sin mirarlo a los ojos―pero le tengo una noticia que me pidieron mantuviera en silencio pero… creo que usted merece saber

Quedo sorprendido de las palabras de la rubia así que solo la miro atenta y por lo que escucho preparándose para lo peor―dime por favor que es lo que tienes que decirme

Emma respiro profundo y apretó su vestido intentando darse valor―Lovina…―titubeo un poco―Estaba embarazada~

Antonio que en ese momento tenía la vista en el suelo no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Es que no les basta con quitarle al amor de su vida… si no que también le quitaron al fruto del amor de ambos?―E-Emma por favor, dime que es una broma de muy mal gusto…―menciono mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar esta vez sin reprimirse, resonaban por toda la casa aquellos lamentosos sollozos. No podía evitarlo, reprimió tantos meses aparentando fortaleza hasta que simplemente no aguanto más, se quebró. ―

―La rubia sentía como el corazón se le partía en miles de fragmentos el escuchar ese llanto, no podía tolerarlo― A-Antonio…Yo lo lamento tan-…

¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ―grito descontrolado soltando todo el sufrimiento ya no pudiendo guardarlo mas― ¡VETE CARAJO!

―Emma oculto sus labios bajo su derecha, mientras estaba a la par del español con las lagrimas. Sin mas se levanto de su asiento y corrió a la puerta principal sin antes susurrar un "_Lo siento"_.―

―Antonio estaba fueras de sus cabales, no podía soportar aquello. Simplemente era mas de lo que alguna vez pudo aguantar.―¡LOVINA! ¡LOVINA VUELVE! …¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA? ¡TE MALDIGO DIOS! ¡TE MALDIGO HIJO DE PUTA!―Gritaba furico rompiendo todo a su paso. No podía ver algo sin ver el rostro de su amada. Al lanzar una silla contra un espejo obviamente se rompió en miles de pedazos, viéndose, reflejándose miles de veces. Callo de rodillas apoyando las palmas en los trozos de vidrios, manchando de sangre y lagrimas el piso.― Por favor… vuelve c-conmigo…¡Te necesito!... T-te necesito mi vida~ ―Se quedo ahí, mientras poco a poco, y con el pasar de las horas iba recostándose en el suelo, conciliando el sueño ahí.―

* * *

―_Antonio…Antonio amore mio~_

―decía una voz suave susurrándole al oído, mientras podía sentir aquel mimo en sus cabellos. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, presentía que si los llegase a abrir aquella voz se esfumaría.―

_Amore ábrelos, no tengas miedo per favore…Ábrelos, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto…_―

Y antes que cualquier cosa los abrió de par en par, viéndose en algo inimaginable. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, pero no de ese enfermizo que causaba dolor de cabeza, si no que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad en su interior. Alzo la vista para cuando girarse no poder creer lo que veía. Estaba ahí, su princesa.― ¿L-Lovina? ―pregunto anonadado mientras a pesar de mantener sus facciones expresaban asombro sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas cayendo al vacio. Sin mas la quiso abrazar para aferrarla a él, pero su sorpresa aumento al ver como sus brazos traspasaban el frágil cuerpo de su italiana.― ¿P-Por que n-…―Sus preguntas fueron frenadas por el índice de la joven frente a él.―

_Tú no puedes tocarme, pero yo si…Mi vida no tengo mucho tiempo por eso necesito que me escuches…_―La chica suspiro y enseguida le sonrió.― _Mio amore, yo estoy muerta…Ya no hay vuelta atrás con eso. Pero tu aun puedes volver a hacer tú vida_―Y antes de que el español rechistara lo volvió a silenciar.― _Yo estoy aquí cuidándote y amándote con la misma intensidad…Y no estoy sola~ _―ante aquello se comenzó a escuchar una hermosa risa de un infante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la italiana acunaba a un bebe entre sus brazos. Era un bello y sano pequeño. Con absolutamente todos los rasgos de su padre español. Antonio no cavia en la emoción, quiso cargarlo pero no pudo al igual que la mujer. Fue el pequeño quien tuvo que tomar un dedo de su padre, quien ya no daba mas de las lagrimas de emoción.― _Ti amo…Te amamos amore y no nos hace feliz el que hagas eso de tú vida…No es grato para nosotros, por eso necesito, necesito que no te eches a morir…recuerda que un día volverás con nosotros y te esperamos con ansias…Pero necesitamos verte bien. Sufre lo que tengas que sufrir, llora lo que tengas que llorar pero sigue adelante amore…No te quedes en ese hoyo ¿Capito? _―Dice sonriendo. Enseguida deposita un beso que es como si se quedara detenido en el tiempo, como si se quedaran en una perfecta foto a través del tiempo. ―

* * *

―Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder. Pero cayó en la realidad, él se encontraba ahí tirado en el suelo con sus manos ensangrentadas y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. La realidad jamás lo había golpeado tan duro como en este preciso momento. Buscaba un indicio, un algo que le dijese que lo ocurrido fue real, pero por mas que busco no lo encontró. Derrotado camino a su habitación lanzándose a la cama sin ganas de nada. ¿Tan loco se había vuelto acaso? No lo sabia, pero cuando giro el rostro donde debería estar descansando su amada vio su collar. ¿Y eso? Él cuidadosamente reviso que ese collar se fuera con el cadáver de su esposa. Mas cuando lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, pudo ver algo que lo dejo sin palabras. Salía ella, como la había visto en su tan real sueño, y al otro costado a aquel niñito de hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de él. Su hijo. Su amada familia estaba ahí. Agudizando la vista pudo ver el dedicado a la vuelta de este "_Recuerda que te esperamos"_. No daba crédito a lo que sentía ahora, es que simplemente no lo podía creer. Su sonrisa que tan perdida se encontraba en estos meses, ahora se había adueñando de sus labios, creando la tan magnifica sonrisa española. Ahora su vida no estaba tan vacía, sabía que su familia lo esperaba, por lo que desde ahora vivirá normal para poder disfrutar del paraíso con aquellos que tanto ama.

* * *

―50 años han trascurrido y la única amiga en tierra lo acompañaba en su lecho de muerte.― Emma, mi querida amiga…has logrado que estos años se pasaran volando y fuesen menos pesado―menciono apenas mientras sonreía. No era lo mismo con la rubia, ahora peliblanca que lamentaba que la vida se llevase a su buen amigo.―Pero no quiero irme con una expresión triste. No sab-…―Su discurso fue interrumpido por la tos. Enseguida prosiguió.―No sabes lo mucho que he esperado este momento…Hoy por fin, me reuniré con mi hermosa familia~…Así que sonríeme amiga mía. Recuerda que es tu mayor cualidad…dile a tu esposo que te cuide bien ahora sin mi presencia ―nuevamente la tos. Ahora intensificándose cerro los ojos, mientras daba el ultimo gran respiro de su vida.―

―Antonio…querido amigo por fa-…―pero era tarde. La presión que mantenía la mano ajena a la suya disminuyo considerablemente, hasta que cayó sobre la cama. Emma se largo a llorar, mientras su esposo ingresaba a la habitación donde ahora estaba el cuerpo del español. Acaricio la espalda de la mujer y le susurro. ―

―No estés triste mi amor, míralo~

―Emma alzo la vista no creyendo lo que veía. Estaba un anciano Antonio pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. Murió sonriendo sabiendo que al final de la luz lo esperaban su amada italiana, junto a su hijo. ―

"_Por siempre juntos"._

* * *

_Y eso fue todo 3 ... Si te gusto, haz click en el botón me gusta de aquí abajo... Okey no asgdhagsdhjas. Si les gusto Review ~ si no ¿Que cresta hace aquí~? c: os amo 3... Viva la Lovina mas tierna y no la tsundere que con regla constante __


End file.
